peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Weird Fat And Vegas
Tape ; Name *JP91_Weird_Fat_And_Vegas ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1991 *Session contained on this tape: :35 Summers, #2. Recorded 1991-08-22. No known commercial release. Broadcast 20 October 1991. Tracklisting *Natural Life: 'Deb N Duff (12"-http://www.discogs.com/Natural-Life-Strange-World/master/233418)' (Hollywood Records) :(JP: 'When I was a little boy, me and my little brother Frank, who was a couple of years younger than me (still is as a matter of fact) had an imaginary person who lived in our garden called BooBoo, who lived at the bottom of our flag pole in fact – we had a flag pole - that sort of a family – and we had a secret word as well.') Segues into next track, which starts with “and what was that secret word?" *D Code: 'Mrs. No. 3 Divorce (12"-Look Back And Wonder)' (2HB01) :Track ends with “and what was that secret word?" (JP: 'Well actually it was mononucleosis but we were unbearably precocious children.') *Treepeople: 'Trailer Park (LP-Guilt Regret Embarrassment)' (Toxic Shock) 20 October 1991 *35 Summers: 'Loyalty' (Peel Session) 20 October 1991 *Gunshot: 'Clear From Present Danger (vocal) (12")' (Vinyl Solution) *Back From Detox: 'Dove People (12")' (Shut Up And Dance) *Michael Rose: 'Bad Boys (7")' (Taxi) *35 Summers: 'Sheep' (Peel Session) 20 October 1991 *11:59: 'Killing Time / T-60 (12")' (Ticking Time) 20 October 1991 *Pounding System: 'Freedom Is Coming (12")' (Solid Pleasure) 26 October 1991 42:40 *Poor Righteous Teachers: Pure Poverty (LP - Pure Poverty ) Profile Records 26 October 1991 48:20 *King Tubby meets Upsetter: 'King And The Upsetter At Spanish Town (LP-At The Grass Roots of Dub)' (Studio 16) 26 October 1991 52:40 *Terry Edwards: 'Container Drivers (12" EP-Terry Edwards Salutes The Magic Of The Fall)' (Sartorial) 26 October 1991 55:06 *Mystic Revealers: 'Got To Be A Better Way (7")' (MCA) 26 October 1991 1:00:24 *Pinchers: 'No One Knows (7")' (Xterminator) 1:04:02 *Last Party: 'Creature Lake (LP-Cacophony On Port Hampton - Singles And Rarities)' (Harvey) 1:07:33 little bit of historic John at end *C-Force: 'Don't Look Down (12")' (Devotion) 1:11:36 *Courtney Love(2): 'Hey Antoinette (7")' (Feel Good All Over) 1:16:42 *Tabu Ley Rochereau: Seli-Ja 1:18:39 *Moe Tucker: 'Blue All The Way To Canada (LP-I Spent A Week There The Other Night)' (New Rose) 26 October 1991 *1:22:03 File ;Name *JP 91 - Weird Fat and Vegas ;Length *01:25:49 ;Other *Created from L063 of the SL Tapes. Many thanks to ML (ripper). *Note from Steve L. "I've been remembering 'Mrs No. 3 Divorce' for years and years and trying to locate it with no clue about the artist. Thanks so much for finding it. I used to love this tape very much! Now I will hear it again. Wonderful!" *Not sure if this is the right place to say thank you for creating this amazing Wiki, but thank you! I made the Pounding System record and had no idea that John Peel--who has been a hero to me since I started listening to his show in the late 70s--had played it. Richard J, July 2012. ;Available *Mooo Category:1991 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape Category:SL Tapes